La novia de Kankuro
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: ¿Por qué Kankuro está tan feliz? En 10 actos lo sabremos. Advertencias: CrackPairing. AU (Universo Alterno).


_**La novia de Kankuro**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Un misterio de 10 actos. ¿Por qué Kankuro está tan feliz? **_

_**Advertencias: CrackPairing. **_

_**No sé cómo hice esto... pero me gusta. **_

**01.**

Kankuro aún no llegaba, pero era lo normal cuando salía con sus amigos a beber.

Temari apagó el televisor y se levantó, tomando el tazón ahora vacío de botanas y el vaso a medio llenar. Los depositó en el lavabo y procedió a retirarse a su habitación.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió y Kankuro ingresó. Temari parpadeó, confundida.

—Creí que no llegarías sino hasta mañana — Comentó, y su hermano menor se encogió de hombros, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Esta vez no, Temari.

La rubia siguió a su hermano con la mirada de forma suspicaz. Se acercó a él y corroboró que no olía a alcohol. Apenas un leve rastro de cigarrillo que la hizo fruncir la nariz. Y no había marcas de labial en su ropa.

Se cruzó de brazos, aún sin entender.

—¿Te sientes bien?

El menor de los hermanos asintió, sirviéndose tan sólo un vaso de agua y terminándoselo de un sólo sorbo.

—Mejor que nunca.

**02.**

Al amanecer, Kankuro seguía igual de raro.

Este no acostumbraba despegar la vista del televisor por nada antes de tomar sus cosas e ir al instituto. Pero esta vez estaba ignorando olímpicamente la pantalla frente a él, mientras escribía de manera veloz en su celular.

Ni siquiera porque era su programa favorito. Ni siquiera cuando Gaara tomó el control remoto y cambió de canal. Ni siquiera cuando a propósito el pelirrojo colocó la programación en una telenovela cursi y sosa, subiendo el volumen hasta hacer vibrar las paredes.

Kankuro estaba concentrado en su celular, haciendo que la curiosidad en sus hermanos, más en Temari que en Gaara, creciera.

**03.**

No era normal que su hermano se detuviera, a menos que se encontraran con alguna tienda de marionetas de camino a la escuela. Pero, con riesgo de llegar tarde a clases, lo hizo.

En la Florería Yamanaka.

Lo atendió el señor Yamanaka, pues su hija ya estaba en el instituto. Como cualquier alumno responsable.

Kankuro colocó las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a conversar con el señor Yamanaka de forma confidencial. Temari y Gaara no pudieron escuchar ningún dato de la conversación, hasta que el hombre lanzó una risa divertida.

—Tal vez un arreglo floral no estaría mal. Ramas de _Acacia Dealbata*_... ¡Sí! ¿Habías dicho algo de timidez, no? Sí lo combinamos con flores blancas...

E Inoichi continuó hablando, más consigo mismo que con Kankuro. Pues le apasionaba su trabajo. El castaño le dio la dirección adónde deberían mandar el arreglo y fue el termino de la conversación.

Ya iban 15 minutos tarde, pero Kankuro ignoró sus miradas acusadoras durante el resto del camino.

**04.**

—Kankuro, todo esto es tu culpa.

Habían llegado tarde. Y ahora les pondrían un reporte en sus expedientes. Pero el castaño parecía más relajado que nunca.

—Ya se pueden retirar. Vayan a sus clases —dijo Shizune, la asistente de la directora Tsunade. Dejaron atrás los asientos de las oficinas de asuntos escolares y se retiraron.

Pero nuevamente, Kankuro estaba en contra de todo lo correcto ese día. Este simplemente se quedó conversando con la asistente de la directora, con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo ladinamente, mientras esta conservaba un par de libros contra su pecho.

Temari parpadéo, confundida.

¿Estaban coqueteando?

**05.**

Ultimó los detalles finales de su informe y Shikamaru y ella se sonrieron. Aún le parecía impresionante que ese chico tres años menor que ella estuviera en su clase.

Algo captó su atención. En el patio, Kankuro iba detrás de Shizune. Nuevamente ese extraño pensamiento la invadió. Y entonces miró a su compañero.

—¿La asistente de Tsunade es casada?

Shikamaru, confundido por el repentino cambio de tema, se rascó la nuca y evitó la mirada de la rubia.

—Qué problemático... Sabes que no me gusta cotillear, Temari —ante la insistente mirada de ella, suspiró resignado — Me parece que no. Creo que está soltera.

**06.**

Shizune solía estar muy tensa en temporada de exámenes. Por lo general, en esas fechas, su escritorio estaba lleno de papeleo y su asistente estaba revoloteando a su alrededor, inspeccionando que estuviera cumpliendo con su trabajo y de paso registrando sus propios deberes.

Y eso prácticamente estaba pasando, se dijo Tsunade, excepto por el hecho de que Shizune estaba relajada en ese momento.

Re-la-ja-da.

Miró de forma suspicaz el arreglo floral que minutos antes un mensajero había traído, de parte de una florería local, pero sin ninguna nota. Y sin embargo, Shizune había sonreído cómo si fuera conocedora del remitente de ese regalo.

—Aún no me has dicho de quién es ese presente. —comentó traviesamente, y pudo ver cómo la más joven se tensaba un segundos antes de girar un poco hacia ella, y responder.

—¿Cómo van esos informes, señora Tsunade?

**07.**

Hacía mucho tiempo que Shizune no actuaba de esa forma. En realidad su pupila nunca había tenido tiempo para sí y sus relaciones personales. Jamás la vio con algún pretendiente, y pese a que admiraba -y le fastidiaba un poco- ese sentido del deber que dictaba su vida diaria.

Tenía la mirada perdida en el patio trasero de la escuela, recargando su rostro en la palma de su mano. Casi podría jurar que estaba concentrada en algo, tal vez en el tumulto que se armaba, debido a que era la hora del receso.

Debería estar más atenta a las acciones de Shizune.

**08.**

Inesperado, así era.

Su pupila había escapado de su atenta mirada. ¡La había vigilado durante las dos horas siguientes al receso, la había perdido de vista! No tenía nada que ver que se tomara un receso de dos segundos, creyendo que Shizune estaría distraída, para tomar un trago de alcohol.

No, eso no tenía nada que ver. La joven era astuta, simplemente eso.

Comenzó a buscarla por los pasillos, intentando no llamar tanto la atención de profesores y alumnos. Aunque era fácil. Entre la población del profesorado y estudiantil era bien conocido que la directora Tsunade no gustaba de hacer sus deberes.

Fue entonces que encontró a Jiraiya. Y por la mirada pícara de éste, supuso que sabía algo. Se acercó a él, con seriedad absoluta.

—Dime todo lo que sepas y permitiré que saques más a menudo a Naruto de clases.

Pero su ex-compañero no sabía nada en absoluto.

**09.**

Zabuza no sabía nada. Preguntarle a Kakashi tampoco sirvió de mucho. Asuma y Kurenai estaban en una situación que simplemente no le permitió más que interrumpir y largarse sin cuestionar el paradero de su pupila.

Prácticamente recorrió la escuela entera, llamando a Shizune en voz alta -interrumpiendo varias clases en el proceso- , sin éxito alguno. Con su alumna evitándola a toda costa.

Resignada en ese momento, pero dispuesta a indagar cuando encontrara a Shizune, fue que regresó a su oficina. Entonces, descubrió que la joven estaba ahí, terminando de archivar unos papeles en una carpeta. El enorme montón de papeleo pendiente había desaparecido, dejando solamente un par de documentos dispuestos a firmar en el escritorio.

—¡Señora Tsunade! —regañó la joven mujer, con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido. — ¿En dónde ha estado toda esta tarde? ¡Me dejó completamente sola con su trabajo!

¿Qué demonios?

**10.**

Un momento. Sólo un momento.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y entonces los dedos femeninos recorrieron el cabello castaño, revolviéndolo ligeramente mientras un par de brazos rodeaba su figura delgada y esbelta.

—Gracias por el regalo de esta mañana. No era necesario. —murmuró contra sus labios, y sintió que los labios de su acompañante formaban una media sonrisa.

—No fue nada.

Se fundieron en otro beso, aunque el espacio en el que se encontraban no fuera acorde a la pasión que denotaban sus labios danzantes. El armario del conserje no era lo más romántico, pero resultaba efectivo para tomarse un momento.

Escucharon la voz de la directora Tsunade llamando a Shizune. Ésta suspiró, y al presentir que la voz se alejaba, se separó de Kankuro.

—Debo irme.

Kankuro asintió, sabiendo que se verían esa tarde, cuando dejaran de ser alumno y asistente de la directora. Con un leve asentimiento demostró palabras que no necesitaban ser propiamente dichas para denotar el sentimiento.

Ella fue la primera en salir. Y Kankuro esperó unos momentos antes de hacer lo mismo, aunque al hacerlo enfrentó la mirada de su hermana, quien traía consigo a su _problemático amigo_.

Era hombre muerto, pero no importaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*En un arreglo floral, las ramas de la Acacia Dealbata significan "Nadie sabe que te quiero" ó "Nadie sabe cómo te quiero"<strong>_

_**Y ahí está. Decidí resubirlo y esta vez completo, pues considero que cada viñeta es, pues así, demasiado corta como para hacerlo un cap. Y si a alguien le llegó a interesar, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

**_¡Saludos! _**


End file.
